Crossroads II: Date with Death
by PF4Eva
Summary: CHAPTER 3 IS UP! Slasher sequel to the Britney Spears movie, Crossroads. Lucy's friend, Mimi, is charged with her murder.
1. The Death of Lucy Wagner

This fan fiction story is a slasher sequel to Britney Spears's "Crossroads." I own none of these characters, and the story itself is partially lifted from 1980's "Friday the 13th."  
  
____________________  
  
SIX YEARS LATER: The screen is black. The song "I'm Not a Girl" plays in the background. Fade in. A news anchor is reporting on a tragic death.  
  
NEW ANCHOR (Female, black): We are saddened to report that rock and pop musician Lucy Wagner, best known her her #1 hit "I'm Not a Girl," drowned in the lake at her Camp for the Perfoming Arts in Haddenburgh, PA. She was only 25 years old. This is the first time someone has drowned in a camp lake since Jason Voorhees drowned at Camp Crystal Lake in 1957. And we have the whole thing on tape:  
  
(We see Lucy [Britney Spears] watching the campers camp. A POV creeps up behind her and pushes her into the lake. For three minutes, Lucy is drowning, but nobody is paying any atention. Lucy suddenly sinks to the bottom of the lake and dies. Fade out.)  
  
EXT. CAMP HADDENBURGH, MONTHS LATER, NIGHT: Two teenagers (male and female) are making love to each other in their bed. A POV grabs a machete that is randomly lying on the floor, creeps up towards the teenagers. They notice the POV and cream in horror. The POV swings. Fade out....)  
  
PARAMOUNT PICTURES PRESENTS-----IN ASSOCIATION WITH JIVE/ZOMBA---- DAN AYKROYD ------ TARYN MANNING ------- ZOE SALDANA -------- ROBERT ENGLUND ------- KANE HODDER ------- KIM KATTRALL ------ BETSY PALMER ------ AND ANTHONY HOPKINS AS SHERIFF LOOMIS ----- WRITTEN BY PF4Eva ------ DIRECTED BY WES CRAVEN  
  
The title CROSSROADS II: DATE WITH DEATH is written in dripping blood on the screen. Fade out.... 


	2. Whatcha Gonna Do When They Come For You?

EXT. CAMP HADDENBURGH, THE NEXT MORNING: A camp counselor (Played by Robert Englund) gets out his trumpet and plays it loudly to awaken the campers. Much to his surprise, none of the campers show up. Scary music plays in the background.  
  
COUNSELOR: That's funny.... No campers..... It's like those Friday the 13th movies with that Justin Voorhees dude.... I never liked those slasher films..... IS ANYBODY OUT THERE!!? (Echoes).....  
  
(Two voices are heard. They are coming from two other counselors [Played by Kane Hodder and Betsy Palmer]. They run on over to counselor #1, as they sense danger.)  
  
COUNSELOR #2 (Hodder): Hey, Bob, do you need help with anything?....   
  
COUNSELOR #1 (Englund): Yeah, yes I do.... None of the campers have woken up yet..... Not one....   
  
(A POV is watching the counselors from behind the bushes.)  
  
COUNSELOR#1: (Cont'd) ....I feel like I'm in one of those Friday the 13th movies where Justin Voorhees kills all those kids.....  
  
COUNSELOR #3 (Palmer): Don't you mean JASON Voorhees?.... The guy with the hockey mask and machete?....  
  
(Pan back to the counselors.)  
  
COUNSELOR #1: What was the name of the camp at which Jason killed?.... Was it Haddenburgh?   
  
COUNSELOR #2: Crystal Lake..... It's in Illionois. But I don't see what this all has to do with these campers.... (Walking to the boy's cabin) They're probably just lazy today... I'll wake them--  
  
(The counselor, in a closeup, opens the door and screams in terror at what he sees.)  
  
COUNSELOR #2: (Gasps) Sweet Donald Pleasence!!!...... All of the camper's have been slaughtered......  
  
COUNSELOR #3: We need to call the police..... We need to call somebody before someone or something strikes again....  
  
INT. HADDENBURGH POLICE STATION: Sheriff Donald Loomis (Played by Anthony Hopkins) is sitting at his desk reading the newspaper. On the front page is the headline about the mysterious death of singer Lucy Wagner. Britney Spears's "Shadow" plays on the radio. The phone rings. Sheriff Loomis answers.  
  
SHERIFF LOOMIS: Haddenburgh Police Department..... (Pause) ....... Thirty-seven campers?..... (Pause) .... Camp Haddenburgh??...... That's where that singer died.... I'll be right on it.....  
  
(Another scream of terror is heard on the phone...... The phone hangs up......) 


	3. The Usual Suspects

EXT. SUMMER GLEN, CALIFORNIA, WEEKS LATER: The camera shows images of places that were featured in Halloween: H20. In the house where Laurie Strode lived in H20 lives Lucy's friend, Mimi (Played by Taryn Manning), who is now a detective. To the right of Mimi is where Lucy and Mimi's African-American friend, Kit (Played by Zoe Saldana), lives; Kit is now a doctor at a psychiatric ward.  
  
INT. MIMI'S HOUSE: Mimi is showering (off screen) when twenty-four Summer Glen police officers, the camp counselors, and Sheriff Loomis break down the front door. The police are armed with handguns, rifles, machine guns, sniper guns, lasers, and other weaponry.  
  
SHERIFF LOOMIS: Mimi Bobeck, this is the police! Come out with your hands up!  
  
MIMI: I'm showering! Can it wait!!!  
  
LOOMIS: We have a warrant for your arrest in the murder of Lucy Wagner!!!  
  
(Mimi ties a towel around her body and rushes out of the bathroom with her hands up. The name Lucy Wagner echoes in her mind.)  
  
MIMI: The murder of Lucy Wagner??? I never even knew she was dead.... They never said anything about it on the news or anything.... That I know of....  
  
LOOMIS: We found a machete at Camp Haddenburgh in Haddenburgh, PA.... And we found your fingerprints on it, Ms. Bobeck....  
  
(Kit enters the house in shock.)  
  
KIT: What the hell is going on here?...  
  
LOOMIS: Excuse me, miss, you're abstructing justice.... Ms. Bobeck is under arrest for pushing pop singer Lucy Wagner into a camp lake where she drowned, then murdering every single teenager at the camp a few months later....  
  
KIT: Mimi, how could you--  
  
MIMI: I didn't do anything!!.... I have never been to Pennsylvania in my life.....   
  
(The police cuff Mimi.)  
  
LOOMIS: Mimi Bobeck, you have the right to remain silent.... Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.... You have the right to an attorney.... If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you....  
  
OFFICER #1 (Black, male): Where were you on the night of June 13, 2008?  
  
MIMI: I was in bed here.... I was sick with the flu....   
  
OFFICER #1: Where was the last place you saw this machete?...  
  
MIMI: I have never seen that machete before in my life.... Never....  
  
(Something is lurking behind the bushes, listening in on their conversation. Evil music plays in the background....) 


	4. Who Done It?

(Back to Mimi's house. Evil, death-like Gothic music plays in the background and becomes increasingly louder.)  
  
OFFICER #2 (White, female): So, you're telling me that you have never in your life seen this machete?....  
  
MIMI: Never.... I didn't even know Lucy Wagner was dead... Plus, Lucy and I had been friends since childhood.... Why would I want to kill her?...  
  
OFFICER: Your name and fingerprints are all over this machete.... If it's not your machete, then-- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!  
  
(The POV is armed with a bloody axe. We then see that the POV is wearing a bloody Gene Simmons KISS mask with a hockey mask over it, and a mechanic's outfit...)  
  
LOOMIS: Stop right where you are!!... You are under arrest for the Camp Haddenburgh killing sprees....  
  
(The cops cuff the masked killer, then unmask him as....)  
  
EVERYBODY: (A la Scooby Doo) Gene Simmons from KISS?...  
  
(The killer shakes his head no. The cops take off the Gene Simmons mask.)  
  
EVERYBODY: (a la Scooby Doo) Pete Wagner?....  
  
LOOMIS: Lucy Wagner's father?.... You killed your own daughter... then slaughtered teenagers at Camp Haddenburgh?.....  
  
PETE WAGNER (Played by Dan Aykroyd): You're half-right.... I murdered the kids at Camp Haddenburgh for killing my daughter...... But I am not accountable for Lucy's death....  
  
LOOMIS: Why did you kill all of those kids just because Lucy died?....  
  
PETE: I got my inspiration from the movie, Friday the 13th.... Jason Voorhees's mother killed all of the teenagers at Crystal Lake just because Jason drowned in the lake....  
  
MIMI: Just to let you know, I'm a police detective.... I think the only way we will ever find out who killed Lucy in the first place.... is to watch Friday the 13th.....  
  
(We hear the Jason sound effect.)  
  
SOUND EFFECT: CH CH CH CH CH CH.... CR CR CR CR CR CR..... 


	5. Lucy & Jason Live

MIMI: It's Jason!... But he's supposed to be a fictional character... isn't he?...  
  
SHERIFF LOOMIS: I used to live in Illinois, and there was a Camp Crystal Lake there. There were lots of murders at the camp..... I think some hockey masked dude named Jason was doing all the killing....  
  
COUNSELOR #3: Actually, his mom was the original killer.... Jason drowned in 1957, then Mrs. Voorhees killed the camp counselors until she was decapitated.... Then Jason took over in the sequel....  
  
(Jason Voorhees is standing right in front of everybody. The "Ch-Ch-Ch" sound effect continues to play.)  
  
SHERIFF LOOMIS: I think we found our man.... Let's get him, boys!  
  
(The police try to handcuff Jason, but he takes the cuffs and strangles the cops. They lie on the floor, dead....)  
  
LOOMIS: Jason Voorhees, you are a very sick man.... But why do you do these horrible, horrible things?.... Why don't you let us be--  
  
(Jason takes his machete and decapitates Sheriff Loomis. He drops to the floor, dead. An off-screen person shoots at Jason. It turns out to be Lucy Wagner.)  
  
PETE: Lucy?.... I thought you were dead....  
  
LUCY: I'm lucky to be alive.... Jason Voorhees nearly killed me.... A man named Terrence Wynn from Haddenburgh took me out of the lake and he saved my life....  
  
(Jason turns to Lucy, machete in hand, and walks on over to her.)  
  
LUCY: How did you end up in Haddenburgh?.... Why won't you stop killing people?.... Why do you wear a hockey mask?....  
  
(Lucy takes Jason's machete and decapitates him. Flash to black.)  
  
JASON: CH CH CH CH CH CH.... CR CR CR CR CR CR......  
  
THE END 


End file.
